Misari Ito (Case Closed)
Misari Ito (Teiyū Ichiryūsai) is the villainess of "Heiji Hattori's Desperate Situation!", episode 12.08 and 12.09 of Case Closed (airdates June 9 and 16, 2003). She was a well-known attorney who was also the head of a tax evasion group, teaching businessmen and fellow lawyers how to commit the financial fraud. Misari's criminal activities were uncovered by Detective Kusukawa, who revealed to her that he was in possession of a tape containing evidence to her crimes, offering to keep her actions a secret if she promised to start clean. But instead, Misari had her two hired henchmen to beat up and kidnap Kusukawa, along with teen detective Heiji Hattori and his girlfriend Kazuha Toyama, as she wanted to force the latter to solve the puzzle Kusukawa made that would reveal the access code to a Touto Bank security box containing the evidence tape (believing Kusukawa had been killed by her henchmen). Sometime after Heiji and Kazuha's abductions, Conan Edogawa (along with Ran and Kogoro Mouri) became concerned when they missed a lunch outing they were to go on and began searching for them, eventually coming to Misari's house. Misari denied knowing anything about the teens, but was later revealed as the mastermind behind their kidnapping when she went up to her attics, where she had her henchman guarding Heiji and Kazuha, who were handcuffed back to back. Misari once again attempted to get Heiji (who had been beaten by the henchmen for refusing to cooperate) to solve the puzzle, sadistically ordering one of the men cut off Heiji's ears when he continued to refuse. But at that moment, Conan returned to further question Misari, having noticed several footprints on her carpet from her henchmen, Heiji, and Kazuha. Conan additionally heard Heiji strike the attic floor to attract his attention, only for Misari to pass the noise off as her pet cat having knocked something over before Conan could investigate. After Conan left, Misari returned to the attic and further explained the motivation behind her crimes to Heiji, while also revealing that she needed the access code by that day in order to prevent a package from being delivered to the security box and expose her tax evasion scheme. Misari also highlighted how Kusukawa was a gambler and was likely going to blackmail her with the knowledge of her crimes to finance his gambling. It was Kusukawa's gambling habit that allowed Heiji to solve the puzzle, though he would later convince her to let him send the code to Kogoro to help solve (though it was ultimately revealed that he'd texted Conan the puzzle). But later on, when Conan failed to send an answer in time, the evil Misari prepared to kill Heiji and Kazuha, while revealing her new plan to attack and kill the mailman who came to deliver the incriminating package, which would thus allow her to keep her crimes covered up permanently. Cornered, Heiji (having discovered that Kusukawa was alive) tried to distract his captors long enough to let him retrieve Misari's gun when she put it down to let Heiji give his final words to Kazuha, only for one of her henchmen to see and stop him. It was then that Misari attempted ot get Kusukawa to give her the access code under the threat of killing Heiji and Kazuha. But just as she prepared to pull the trigger on Heiji, Misari saw that Conan had texted Heiji back with the solved puzzle, with Heiji informing Misari she know only had two choices: to either kill them all and flee while allowing Kogoro to uncover her tax fraud scheme, or have him get the tape for her in exchange for their releases. Misari agreed to the former option and releases Heiji to take him with her to the bank, leaving Kazuha and Kusukawa handcuffed together. After they left, however, Misari's henchmen revealed her true intentions were to kill Kazuha and Kusukawa once she had the tape, with the men preparing to set the attic on fire when she gave the command. But at the bank, once Heiji put in the correct passcode and had the tape, he revealed to Misari a surprise revelation: he had placed a secret code in his text to "Kogoro", which allowed him to tell him how Misari had kidnapped him and Kazuha, and that he'd texted him back telling him to lure on his abductors out into the open to be captured. Heiji advised the cornered Misari to surrender, and after Conan subdued her henchmen and Kazuha and Kusukawa were freed, Misari was placed under arrest along with her cohorts. Gallery Misari Ito2.png Misari Ito Reveal.png|Misari during her villainous reveal Misari Ito Pistol.png|Misari holding Heiji Hattori at gunpoint Misari Ito Sadistic Glare.png|Misari's sadistic glare as she prepared to kill Heiji Misari Ito Arrest.png|Misari's arrest Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawyer Category:Manga Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested